


Loved and Lost

by LadyYami6



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYami6/pseuds/LadyYami6
Summary: Kai is a female in the futuristic world who is quite a mystery. She's tough and doesn't give a sh*t about most things but will protect those few things she does care about. Her life somehow gets tangled up in the Overwatch world but Talon has been after her for years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I appreciate you giving this a chance. I've written a quite a few stories and fanfics over the years for myself but never posted anything online because I think my stuff was just pure trash. I wanted to try something new and finally upload this here. This would be my first time posting any of my works. I wrote this just for fun and also, I apologize if there are any errors and if its boring too. Thank you again for giving this a read. It is introducing my two OCs in this first chapter but it gets more into the whole Overwatch thing. :) (Also, I do not own any of the overwatch characters or anything else besides the two OCs I made up for the story.)

I walked along the sidewalk. My head bobbing slightly. Enjoying the music coming from a device I found lying around near a trash bin. I looked down. Tracing over the slight crack on the screen going straight across from the top right corner all the way to the bottom left corner. The screen was off, currently playing the music in the background and I stared at my reflection. Light few freckles scattered from one cheek, increasing in number over the bridge of my nose and decreasing again on the other cheek. My green eyes moved. Observing the scar that ran down my left eyebrow and fading away at the mid section of the eyelid. Hair refused to grow on the pink delicate skin. The mark reminding me that I was lucky to have survived a past situation. I could have lost my left eye if I had moved a millisecond slower. So I got minimal damage to the brow bone. A battle scar that didn't heal the way my other wounds did. Any other injury I've ever gotten never left behind a trace of it being there in the first place. But this one…

No. No point in thinking it over again.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Pushing all thoughts in the back of my mind. As I was about to put away the thing in my pocket, my arm bumped into something metallic. The device in my hand slipped from my grasp. Gravity doing what it was meant to do, the screen was now facing down and headed for the floor. It was like everything slowed down for a moment. My vision focused more clearly and my hand gripped it before it hit the ground. Wasting no more time, I hid it away. Music still playing softly in my ears.

I looked at the figure that stood idle. An omnic was watching me carefully. His exterior silver design was faded and had several dents. Openings showed some interior work. Different colored wires and gears exposed.

“I deeply apologize. I hope I didn't harm you in any way.” I could tell he was sincere even though his voice was monotonous.

Before I could answer, a male and a female spoke up. Raising their voices at the omnic for bumping into me. In reality it was my fault. I was too busy staring at the screen of my device. I should have been watching where I was going. Now, these people have the perfect excuse to jump in and “defend” me. Although it's just to get the chance to take out anger and hatred over their metallic kind.

The omnic continued to apologize back and forth to me and the couple. Clearly scared of the situation he was in but the people weren't having it as they continued to insult him. The people were raising their voices. Calling him demeaning names and bringing him down. Others started to gather around staring at the sight. A few people joined in. Others scowling and nodding their heads in agreement with the raging male and female. I caught a glimpse of sympathetic eyes but no one dared to stand up.

My hands were in my pocket. Mentally debating over what I should do to get the situation to cool down.

“I am sorry. I meant no harm.” he raised up his hands in surrender.

The female huffed and stomped right over to the metal being and shoved him back with full force. His hard exterior made a loud noise as his bottom came into contact with the cement and my patience completely faded away. Irritation broke through the surface as if I was triggered immediately and my hand shot out. Grabbing the female by her neck and jaw with a tight grip.

“I suggest you keep your filthy hands off of him before I snap your fucking neck.” her eyes grew wide in fear and I could see the menacing glare I made reflecting back at me from her orbs. The expression I made was deadly. Ready to devour her if she made the wrong move once more. If a stare could kill, she would drop dead then and there. 

I shoved her back against the man. Both of them stumbling over and falling to the ground. Leaving them the same way she left the omnic. I walked over to them and squatted. Lowering to their level.

“Let's hope we don't cross paths again.” I smirked and stood up. Glaring at the both of them before turning and taking lazy strides over to the omnic who was still on the ground. I reached a hand out to him. “You did nothing wrong.”

Murmurs could be heard throughout the crowd and I rolled my eyes. I've always hated getting involved in dramatic shit like this but I just couldn't stand by. One thing that really gets my blood boiling is when someone puts a hand on some else when it's obviously not needed or wanted. It makes me angry and I can't stand anyone treating someone else like they're trash.

The omnic apologized again and I hushed him. Gesturing a hand for him to follow and making him walk with me. He had his head turned to me the entire time but he obediently followed. We approached the group of people who gathered on the sidelines. The one in front of me in particular refused to move. Giving me a disgusted and angry look for choosing the metal being over my own kind. They all moved except for the big man still placed stubbornly in front of us. He looked like he wanted to say something but I went around him. Ignoring the whole scene as if it never happened.

The crowd was left behind and thankfully no one followed. That was a wise choice on their part because I was in no mood to continue this bullshit. The omnic thanked me for defending him but I brushed it off as nothing and sent him on his way when I knew it was safe.

The back of my neck seemed to tighten. Stressed over the unwanted events that occurred just moments ago. I sighed. The light turned green for me to pass through the street as the hovering cars floated to a stop. I made my way to a building. Seeing the familiar worn out building among the many on this main street. I looked up at the sign reading ‘Mek's Tech’.

The doors slid open by themselves when I approached them. A ding went off somewhere deep within the store to announce my presence. All of a sudden a head popped up from behind the counter. A pale scrawny man with glasses looked at me. Saying his usual greeting that he repeats to every customer of every day. He adjusted his glasses and went back down behind the counter to continue doing whatever it was that he was doing.

Upon looking around, it was a small store with a bunch of clutter around everywhere but in an organized way. Shelves and aisles filled with so many useful items and parts. Pieces for omnics, parts for cars, chargers for hologram devices and even weapons could be found here if you befriended the owner enough.

Mek is a genius. Skills ranging from mechanic and repairing to building and inventing interesting gadgets, he was popular in every way. Favored by both omnics and humans alike. Although he was quite expensive his prices are always fair for the amount of work and quality he puts into everything. And no one complains about it. He's has had many moments where he won't charge someone if it was a dire situation one couldn't afford.

“You got my shit ready?”

I propped myself on the glass counter. Peeking over to see what he could be doing down there. He stood back up and placed a box right next to me. Probably more supplies he ordered that he has to organize in their place among the mess.

“Nice to see you too Kai.” he rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses once again.

His black hair slightly waved just over his eyebrows. Making him look even younger than he was. I beat him by only a few years. He always wore different colored tshirts and the same type jeans with his faded chucks. Mek was never one to like the current fashion. Always simple.

“Come on, my thing is about to die and I need to charge it.” I tapped a fingernail impatiently.

The music was still playing even during the stupid incident earlier. I never once stopped the music and now I'm certain the battery is almost drained.

“Alright, alright. I'll go get it. It's in the back.”

He stopped what he was doing and disappeared behind the door that read ‘Employees Only’.

One of the many rules I have is to never get attached. I hate being around the same people for too long. Refusing to make friends and get close to anyone. My normal limit to stay in a city or state is 1 month. Then I move on and settle in another place. After a few moves at a different state or even a different country, I always find myself coming back to this shitty city known as L.A. If it weren't for Mek, I would never come back to this dump. The place where I was born and raised isn’t exactly at the top of the list to come back to but I do it for him.

On the plus side, he makes pretty cool weapons and I test them out for him. Sure, it's extremely dangerous. With what happened last time, the energy shotgun he made from scratch blew up in my face as soon as I pulled the trigger, he was certain to not let me test anything out anymore. My face was a mess with cuts and even bruises but I healed so quickly that it amazed him. He questioned how fast I had healed that amount of damage but I brushed him off. He stared at me for days wondering why there weren't any scars on my face besides the one on my eyebrow which was already there when we met but he knew it was useless to even bother asking. He barely knows anything about me yet he has trusted me to tell me everything about his life. Letting me in regardless if I'm cold and always shutting him out of mine.

“I couldn't find an old charger for that thing so I made one of my own. I did find an old manual on how to make those ‘MP3 players’ charger but I modified it to be charged with solar energy.” he held out a long wire connected with a small block on one end. “Stick this shiny part to a window or anywhere where the sun shines and it will start charging that old thing in no time. This end here should fit in the hole at the bottom.”

I pulled it out of my pocket and the battery display at the top right of the screen where the crack started showed it was red. Indicating that it was on 2% battery life. I grabbed the wire and went straight to window and did exactly as he instructed me. I held my breath thinking that it wouldn’t work and exhaled when I heard the a little beep come from device. The battery icon now had a lightning bolt symbol and the color was no longer red but yellow.

Mek came over to confirm that his invention was indeed working perfectly. He flashed me a smile and my chest warmed at the sight of it.

“Thanks a bunch Mek. I owe you one.”

“How about you help me put away the new stuff that came in?” he walked back to the heavy box that he struggled holding in his arms.

“Aw man...” I threw my head back like a child who wasn't looking forward to doing chores. To be honest I've always been so damn lazy when it comes to labor… or anything remotely active. “Can I refuse?”

“Sure. But I'm taking back the charger.”

I huffed as I approached him. Snatching the box and placing it under my arms with ease. He raised eyebrow but turned away to take care of other things in the store.

Time always passed when I was here. Mek always keeping me busy or talking so much that his conversations always seemed to entertain me. I was always quiet. Listening to the stories of customers he had or childhood memories. I'd hum in response or laugh when he would explain an embarrassing situation he was in.

I looked out the window and it was already late into the night. No more beings walking along the sidewalk. Hovering vehicles traveling through the street have decreased to the point where you would rarely see one or two pass by every few hours.

“It's getting late. You heading off?” Mek took the stack of empty cardboard boxes and placed them on the floor in the corner of the room.

“Probably.” I was too tired to keep up a conversation. All I wanted was to go back to the motel and throw myself on that cheap ass bed.

“It's been a month already hasn't it?”

There was a sadness in his voice that he didn't bother trying to hide. I avoided looking at his face. I can’t stand emotional scenarios like this. It makes me feel awkward and I suck at comforting. If I looked now, he would have those glazed teary eyes. Looking like a puppy.

“Yeah. I'm gonna be on the road by tomorrow morning.”

He never liked it when I left so long. Always worried about me. Wondering if I'm alive or not. Sometimes I wouldn’t come back for a long time. Being away for several months.

“Kai? Remember how we met?” he wiped any trace of those puppy dog eyes when I finally looked at him.

“Yeah. Your idiot ass was testing a handmade grenade that almost blew up in your face for not realizing you activated it. It was luck that I took a shortcut through your back alley and caught your mistake before it killed you.” I smiled slightly, remembering when I took the grenade from his hands and threw it so high into the sky. 

There was no major problem other than I tackled him too hard into the ground. His scrawny figure got bruised but he was so grateful. Then, Mek invited me into the shop and offered some coffee and bread because he didn't have much at the time. Since then he offered his back room and couch to me. When I didn't have anywhere to go in this city he'd let me stay. He grew fond of me even though he knew nothing about me. Mek had infinite patience when it came to my lazy and bad attitude. He never seemed bothered by my remarks or the way I addressed anyone.

“If you choose never to come back, always remember me.” he said in a serious tone. My eyes darted towards him. Shocked that he had gotten closer to me when my mind was flashing those memories. Mek's eyebrows were furrowed but his aura was radiating confidence.

“What's up with you now? Stop making it seem like I'm going to die tomorrow.” I scoffed feeling irritated and crossed my arms over my chest. Something about him was off. He never acted this strange before.

“I just want to give you a gift.” he held up one hand gripping a black leather sheath. “I know how much you love knives so I looked everywhere until I found the right ones that I knew would be perfect for you.”

My irritation diminished when I heard the words come out of his mouth. I gently took the sheath and pulled out the knife. My eyes grew wide upon seeing it.

“Is this the M48 Cyclone Dagger!?” I said a little too loudly. I slide the knife into its sheath.

The weapons was beyond amazing. With the tri-edge blades spiraling to the tip made the dangerous knife look beautiful. These were made for stabbing and twisting, causing major damage to the insides. 

“Yeah. Well I know a guy who owed me.” he scratched the back of his head and used his index finger to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “You saved me that day and I really care a lot about you. Like a dear sister I never had.”

His cheeks flushed as he stood there obviously feeling awkward. He let out a nervous laugh. I know he's scared of my reaction. I'm not one to handle these kind of things all too well. So he's waiting for rejection or for me to somehow blow him off. At this point I wouldn't dare try to do that. Not when he was looking like that. I reached out my arms and wrapped them around his neck, needing to tiptoe because he was way taller than me. It was more difficult than I thought. The way I approached him and tried to wrap my arms around him seemed as though I didn’t really now how to do it. His body stiffened at my touch and honestly so did mine. The contact felt off due to the fact that I never really hug anyone. I have never even hugged my own parents. So the feeling felt foreign. Different, yet it was nice for once.

After a few seconds he loosened his body and wrapped both his arms around the midsection of my back. We both stayed like that for a little while. This hug was a lot for me to give and it was my way of saying thanks.

“I'll be back in a few months.” I pulled away quickly and began to gather my things.  
He didn’t say anything. Just replied with a hum and I faced him one more time. His hands were in his pockets and his gaze was fixed on my face. I nod my head in his direction as one last goodbye and he returned it with a big smile. The kind of smile where he showed all his perfect white teeth. He wasted no time and grabbed the empty boxes from the corner. I took one last look at him while he was heading for the back door then I proceeded to the front of the store.

It was dead quiet outside. No more people or cars. Not even a breeze of wind would ruffle the leaves of the trees nearby. The street lamp in the far distance flickered on and off. The clouds were rolling in, only exposing a little bit of moonlight. A gut wrenching feeling twisted and turned in my stomach. A bad feeling forming in my chest. My eyes darted towards either direction of the sidewalk to find that nothing dangerous was around me. I sighed. Shaking my head. My own conscience soothing me into thinking it was probably nothing.

A hand dug into the pocket of my long black hooded coat. My fingertips touched along the wires of the earphones. They were a tangled mess consisting of multiple knots. How they managed to get like always confused and angered me.

I cursed under my breath as my hands began to work through all the knots. Taking slow steps as I concentrated. I only took a few steps passed the building when I halted to a stop. The entrance of the dark alley was just to my right. My ears perked up, picking up something that the normal ear wouldn’t be able to. Murmurs of someone speaking in a low voice and some rustling noises. My sense of hearing automatically focused on the sounds and I recognized some of it as Mek’s voice.

Who was he talking to? No one should be out here for him this late into the night.

Then, all of a sudden, I heard Mek grunt in pain. My body didn’t hesitate and it ran straight for the noise. Feet silent and swift. I heard choking and gagging. My pace quickening as I carefully approached the scene. A man with white hair was on the ground. Hunched over and grabbing his lower left side. Blood soaking through the fabric of his white and blue jacket. His face was concealed by a mask.

Then, upon looking in front of him, stood a blue skinned woman. Long blueish-purple hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a shiny tight jumpsuit that exposed most of her back. In one of her hands she was gripping onto a sniper rifle and in her other hand…

No!

Her gloved fingers were tightly secured around Mek's neck. His face was contorted into a red and pained expression. The veins in his face were popping out due to the pressure and lack of oxygen going into his lungs. He was scratching at her forearm. Doing anything possible to get her to loosen her hold of him but it was hopeless. Mek’s eyes found mine after a few seconds. I have never seen such a desperate look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

I was blind.

Blind by the anger over what I saw before me. She finally spoke up, her voice containing a thick French accent. Apparently she had a com device. There are more. More people that can harm Mek like what they did to the guy on the ground.

“I have the Soldier. My location is-”

Then and there I did a roundhouse kick to the side of her head, not giving her the opportunity to reveal our location. A crack could be heard and I thought I may have broken her skull or maybe have accidentally snapped her neck. Then I noticed pieces of black material crumbling down her shoulder as she fell. It was her visor that got damaged instead. An “oomf” could be heard as she fell over to the ground, finally letting him go. Mek fell as well, landing on his hands and knees. Gasping a large amount of air that his body couldn't handle and went into a coughing fit. I maneuvered around the woman who was slowly getting up from the hit that made her disoriented for a short amount of time. I placed myself in front of Mek in a defensive stance. From the corner of my eye the man with the red visor was looking up at me weakly. I didn’t risk looking back at him. Keeping my focus on the real threat in front of us.

The blueish woman stood up with a blood drop trickling down the side of her head. She blinked a few times. Her eyes settling on my own where she gave a scowl and snarled at me for the pain I caused her.

“Fiche moi le paix!” she yelled in french.

I stayed quiet and it only pissed her off even more.

She raged. Her face looking deadly and her posture looked ready to kill.

But she didn't move.

Carefully watching me and the man on the floor. She wasn't focus on Mek who went quiet behind me. Steadying his breathing as I heard him shuffle to stand up in his two feet. As long as Mek's no longer a target for her that's all that mattered.

“I need that man on the ground there so walk away while you still have the chance. This is none of your business.” she pointed at the man with the tip of her sniper rifle. The man just hissed in pain. Her body straightened up and tilted her head up so she can look down on me.

This bitch.

“You made it my business by trying to kill the kid.” my eyes narrowed.

“He's losing too much blood!”

Mek rushed over to the man and I mentally cursed knowing that it was her chance to use the weapon in her hands when I got temporarily distracted by his outburst. The gun was pointed in their direction. Finger ready on the trigger. Without a second to waste she pulled it. I stuck out the palm of my hand just under the rifle and quickly push the gun upward.

For a second, the three of us held our breaths while the blue lady seemed like she was hardly breathing at all. I couldn't help but turn my head slowly. Scared to see if Mek had been shot.

“Mek?” I tried to hide the fear in my voice but it cracked right away.

“I'm fine.” he said his eyes wide and filled with terror. I exhaled in relief. Not realizing I was holding my breath in for so long. The bullet hole was just a few centimeters away from his head up on the concrete wall they leaned on. It was so close to killing him. He could have been gone if I didn't act quickly.

The french chick's edge of her palm came in contact with my nose as soon as my head turned to face her. I felt a loud crack vibrate throughout my nose. Feeling the impact and pain surge into my brain which caused me to let go of the gun and cup my nose protectively. I hissed. Tears forming at the corner of my eyes.

Laughter erupted from the woman. Her yellow colored eyes on me.

“You broke my nose. Now I'll have to break something of yours.”

She stopped laughing but had a huge smirk on her face. She said something else in french but I'm sure it was just an insult about my mother or something. I intertwined my fingers together and stretched out my arms. The joints cracked in my fingers and shoulders. I shook my hands. Loosening up my body and preparing for the moment.

“Mek.”

He didn’t answer. Afraid that if any words left his lips, it would cause another incident to stir.

“Get inside.”

The purple, blue, whatever color she fucking was, woman scoffed. Underestimating me completely.

Good.

“I can't leave you out here with her! She's dangerous!” he was completely against the idea. Of course he would be. He doesn't know what I'm capable of.

“Mek.” All traces of my usual lazy and uninterested way of speaking vanished. There was a seriousness in my tone. One he's never really heard before. “Get inside and lock the door.”

“Okay, fine… but I'm taking this guy with me.” he began to try and lift the man up at first. Mek groaned but the masked man on the ground didn't budge.

The woman tried lurching forward. Desperate that her target who she was so close to eliminating was being ripped away from her web. She snarled at Mek who was already trying to drag him away slowly but surely. My hand shot in an upwards angle to her chest, lifting her an inch off the ground. I shifted my hand and used gravity along with my strength to shove her straight into the ground. A loud “ack!” echoed in the lonely and barely lit alleyway. Blood shooting out of her mouth. The cement was faintly cracked underneath her pathetic form.

Mek paused for a moment. Witnessing what I had done. I had to snap him back to reality and raise my voice at him. Reminding him that he had to get away while he has the chance now.

My mind was running all over the place. Thinking of defense, and offensive combat. Different outcomes. Many possibilities. Worst of all, I didn’t know anything about my current opponent.

The woman recovered rather quickly. Using both her legs to kick my stomach, she launched me over and above her. Now I was the one of my back but I turned over so quick. Mek was almost in the building. The only obstacle in his way were the man's legs that still didn’t let him close the door. Mek's face was horrified when he saw me on the floor and the woman standing up. His cheeks were red and sweat drops were glistening all over his forehead. Putting in so much effort to try and save the man from this deadly assassin. He tries pulling him in faster. Grunting loudly as he used the rest of his remaining strength. Mek managed to move the man into the building as I reached my hand out and grabbed the women's ankle just when she started to run. Her body planked straight to the ground just as I heard a loud slam followed by the click of a lock.

“Isn't this the part where your spaceship comes to take your alien looking ass back to Daddy Thanos?” I said feeling annoyed.

She completely ignored me and slammed a fist into the ground while letting out a frustrated yell. Her head snapped to look over her shoulder. The anger clear in her face and a fire burning in her eyes that can practically set me on fire at any moment. She used her free leg to try and kick my face. A low blow if you ask me considering my nose is already broken. My reflexes were quicker than hers. I rolled out of the way with such ease that it infuriated her even more.

Our bodies quickly shot up back into a standing position. Ready to tear each others throats out. She strapped her gun to her back and immediately started throwing punches at me. I countered most of her hits. She did manage to get a good kick to the left side of my ribs. Her lady area was exposed when her foot in contact with my side. So without really thinking about it, I punched her there. To which she gave a confused and painful look over in my direction as she cupped her kitty. Normally, that move is for the males and their sensitive jewels. So a woman receiving a hit to that area is quite uncommon. I shrugged in her direction. 

The fight went on for a while longer before I managed to exhaust her. I was barely breaking a sweat. I could go on for hours so I knew she didn’t have a chance. Her movements were slow. She was panting heavily. Close to reaching her limit. I sped up the end of our session. Pinning her down.

“Now let's see here.” I observed her. Squinting my eyes and humming loudly. “You’re right handed, right?”

She stared at me with eyebrows furrowed. Wondering where I was going with this. Then it dawned on her. Her eyes going wide.

“Oh yeaaah.”

I quickly let go of her left arm. Taking her right wrist in my tight grip. Grabbing it with ease and slowly bending it outward while drawing out her screams. The pain began to form throughout her forearm. Just as fast as I heard it snap and the loudest blood curdling scream she can muster, I was immediately pulled off.

“Hola, chica.”

I heard a voice of a woman who spoke spanish. But I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. It sounded like it was right next to me but I didn't see anything. The blue lady's scream stopped. I was on my ass. Completely puzzled over how it felt like someone grabbed the back of my black long coat and yanked me off.

“It is about time you show up!” she hissed holding her distorted hand up to her chest. “Let's go!”

She kept her eyes on mine the entire time but I knew she wasn't directing those words to me. Someone else was here. Hiding. Moving. Watching from somewhere else. This woman either didn’t want to reveal her location or she didn't know where she was as well. A black carrier flew over above the buildings. The French woman glared at me once more. Saying something in her own language threateningly calm before shooting a grappling hook from a mechanism that was on her left forearm. It wrapped around the edge of the carrier. The carrier flew up, taking her out of the alleyway and into the sky where it flew off towards the east.

I sighed. Placing my hands on my hips. Completely vexed over me having to whoop someones ass. I used my thumb and index finger to pinch the bridge of my nose only to feel pain surge once again. Temporarily forgetting that my nose was broken.

I tried reaching for the back door. Turning the knob and pulling it. It didn’t budge. I threw my head back. My exaggerated groaning bouncing off the walls of the buildings on either side of me. I had to go around. The idiot didn't even lock the front doors. What if that bitch decided on coming around if I failed or something? Highly unlikely though.

The area was empty so I went to through the “Employees Only” door. Mek was hovering over the man that was laying on the couch. Attending to the worst wound. He hadn't heard me come in so I slowly announced my presence. I couldn’t risk scaring him. Not while he had the pair of tweezers in his hand digging in to take out the bullet.

“Do you need an help?” I asked but he didn’t look my way. Too focused on trying to keep this man from dying.

Apparently, I had forgotten that Mek was a drop out from the medical field. He had some medical supplies and equipment back here and used them several times to patch me up when I would test equipment for him. His hands moved so professionally and smoothly. It was rushed but he was being so careful about each decision. When it came to the medical field, I didn’t know shit from ass.

After a few hours, Mek was done cleaning up the wounds to the best of his ability while I was watching the front entrance which I remembered to lock. I couldn't risk someone coming in while we were all in the back so I went to lay down on the counter. Looking up at the ceiling and listening to my MP3 device got the gears in my head turning.

“Hey, how are you?” Meks voice surprised me. Not expecting him to rip through the silence in the room I've been sitting in for the past few hours.

“Peachy.”

“I need to check you now.”

The heat radiating from his body made me realize he was standing next to my lazy figure that’s on the glass counter. I didn't respond. Letting him check me for any wounds. Mek's hands roamed my body professionally. He lifted my shirt to inspect the damage done to my ribs. He was calling out all kinds of medical terms to himself. In my language, he explained that I had a big ass bruise on my ribs but luckily nothing was broken.

He saved the best for last.

My nose.

He gently felt around the tender skin all around and over my nose. He warned me that he had to snap it back into place or else it wouldn't heal properly.

“Just get it over with, Mek.”

I didn’t have any hint of emotion in my voice. I was truly done for the day. I just want some sleep. But I knew it wasn't going to happen. Not while having that man here and the enemy knowing where we are. She could easily call for backup and come back to fuck shit up if she wanted to. It's been 3 hours at most and no sign of them returning yet. It made me anxious-

A throbbing pain spread throughout my nose, face, and brain. Instantly pulling me out of my thoughts and making my eyes glisten with water. I felt him place some kind of sticky bandage thing over my nose. He told me there was a lot of swelling under the eyelids.

“How's the dude holding up?”

“Gave him a high dosage of medication.” He spoke softly. “He’ll be fine.”

He didn’t say anything else so I changed the subject immediately.

“We can't keep that guy here. He’ll lead more danger our way.” I said in a serious tone.

I grunted in pain as I felt the muscles in my abs flex when I sat up. I grabbed my side as if my arm could protect it from the internal pain. I pulled off the headphones and put away my MP3 player. Mek stared at me. Thinking of what to say next. He knew I was right.

“I can't just leave him here.” he pushed up his glasses to properly sit on the bridge of his nose. “He'll die.”

“Then let's get out of here and call an ambulance to take him to the hospital or something.”

Many different ideas were slipping out of my mouth. Ideas that seemed to trouble Mek and him using anything to counter me. Arguing back so easily which was irritating me. He tried to stay call as much as possible.

“I can't do that either.” he placed on hand on his hip while the other hand was used to rub the back of his neck. “This is the masked vigilante that's wanted by the police. He broke into an Overwatch base and stole the rifle that is currently sitting on my desk in the office. He’s all over the news.”

“You knew who he was yet you still helped him!?” I spoke through my teeth. Raging over how stupid this is all turning out to be.

“Kai, I had to save him.” his calm demeanor never faltering. Regardless of how much of a boiling mess I can be he knew that out of both of us, someone had to be calm. He stood there. Soothing me until his cool and collected composure had me turn down the heat in my attitude and cheeks. 

A little chirp of a notification filled in the awkward silence between us. The sound came from his back pocket so his hand reached back there to bring out a little black holographic device. His pale finger pressed onto something which allowed a holographic 3D image to appear just above his palm. At first I couldn't make out what it is. From behind it looked like a super hairy guy. But upon walking around and looking over his shoulder, it exposed a gorilla with small glasses. I gasped when it started talking to Mek who only shushed me so he could heard the animal talk.

“We’re getting there as fast as we can. 10 more minutes.”

The shape of the face changed to that of a woman with an eyepatch over her eye and a hood placed over her head.

“What is the current condition of Soldier 76?” the concern in her voice was prominent. Just by the sound of it, you can tell they are close.

“Stable. I did everything in my ability to save his life.” Mek spoke with so much confidence. It reassured the woman because she sighed. Thanking him over saving her dear friend.

They hung up and we waited in silence. Mek’s eyes were staring at a piece of a car part. Lost in his thoughts. Most likely replaying the events that unfolded in the alleyway. I know he had questions for me. The way his gaze would shift to me every now and then. But he didn’t know how to put it in words.

Those ten minutes felt an eternity. Mek was unusually quiet and it made the air in the room odd. Normally he always had something to say. Whether it was a random thought or opinion, he would always strike up a conversation whenever he had the chance.

Two figures stood behind the glass, both waving over to us as the female gave two impatient knocks. The woman was much older than I thought. Few wrinkles scattered all over her tanned face. She was wearing two hoods over her head. The one underneath being blue and the one on top of it was black, even then she still had a tan jacket over all that. The woman had a decent amount of accessories strapped everywhere including a sniper rifle hung at her shoulder.

What's up with all the snipers today?

The other one was a gorilla in a white long jumpsuit with pieces of white and black armor over it. He was huge and kinda scary looking. There wasn’t much to say other than he was a talking gorilla.

Mek went to answer the door. Slowly unlocking it as he wondered if they could be trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on uploading this chapter yet. I was thinking of making some changes on it but I decided against it. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I jumped off of the counter and leaned back, my butt against the edge of it. I crossed my arms at the new guests walking in. Due to his giant size and small aisles within the store, the Gorilla had to stay behind by the doors seeming that it was the only decent open space he could fit without knocking a bunch of stuff over.

“Where is he? I must see him.” the woman had long silver hair that was braided and thrown over her neck and shoulder.

“Of course.” Mek said gesturing his hand politely to the room where the man was resting. They headed on their way while me and the Gorilla stayed behind. I openly stared at him. Observing him. Not really knowing what to think about this. I've never seen an animal up close like this before let alone a kind of animal that can speak so damn clear.

“Why did things turn out like this?” he spoke up clearing his throat. Obviously bothered by my staring. He was speaking out in general, not necessarily directing it to me.

“I guess it's one of those 'wrong place, wrong time' kind of situations.”

“You’ve seemed to have obtained injuries. Are you alright?” he wiggled his glasses slightly to fix them in place.

“I'm fine.”

The door opened and instead of seeing 2 figures, 3 came out. The man was finally up and about though he was still in pain by his hunched over posture.

“76!” the Gorilla exclaimed, relieved seeing him in much better condition than he thought. “What happened?”

“I was staking out the rooftops nearby. The abandoned building a few blocks down had been rumored to be used by Talon.” his voice was gruff. “Widowmaker must have been keeping watch with her visor.”

“Widowmaker?” the white haired woman and gorilla gasped at the same time.

“During our fight, she managed to shoot me multiple times and knocked me over the edge of the roof.” he looked over at Mek who shrunk at the sight of his visor. Even though he was injured, he was still intimidating. With his stern and rough voice. His authoritative vibe. Mek was clearly uncomfortable but he stood his ground. “The kid came out of the building and saw me but when he tried to approach me, Widowmaker came down using her grappling hook and almost killed him.”

Then Soldier 76 whipped his head in my direction. As if he remembered there was another person to this story.

“You!” his voice boomed in my direction but did nothing to me. I didn’t shrink like Mek did. I was completely unfazed by the frightening aura radiating around him. “What happened when we got inside the building?”

Demanding much?

“I kicked her ass.” I said indistinctly and completely changed the subject. “Are we done here?”

“Kai.” Mek finally jumped in. His voice dragged out my name in a way a mother would call out to her misbehaving children. I clicked my tongue and turned my head away.

“She smashed her into the ground. She cracked the concrete.” Soldier explained part of what happened. Talking as if I wasn't in the room anymore.

I just want to go back to the cheap motel and catch some z's on that cheap bed. Why do I get involved in these things?

“What happened after I got Soldier in the building?” Mek mustered up everything to finally question me. My attitude turned down a notch or two when I heard that it was him that asked me this time.

Dammit Mek.

I sighed, dropping my head down in defeat.

“We fought. After a while I managed to pin her down and I broke her wrist.” I said like a child who shamefully admitted to getting caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

They all stayed silent. Completely stunned. The gorilla's mouth dropped wide open exposing his menacingly sharp teeth.

“To be fair, she broke my nose first. So I broke something in return.” I assumed what I said was enough to defend my actions.

“Why her wrist out of all things?” the woman pointed out curiously.

“She was right handed. I knew she would be devastated if I made her incapable of using her weapon again.” I spoke as if it was supposed to be obvious as to why I did what I did. “She held onto that thing like it was glued to her fucking hand.”

The woman and the animal exchanged glances then looked over seeing the masked man who still had his visor fixed my way.

“I need to speak with my comrades alone.” Soldier implying that he wanted us to leave the room.

Mek nodded his head, eager to get away from the intimidating man. He pointed over to the back room where I sighed as I lazily followed close behind him.

I'm sleepy. And I'm getting more agitated.

I leaned against the wall near the door. The bottom of my left foot propped up against the wall and arms crossed. Mek sat on the couch throwing his face into his hands. He was truly exhausted over all this. A few seconds later he leaned his back against the couch. He was looking at the ceiling. Spacing out once more. My eyes lingered on his face. Heavy bags formed under his eyes. Bruising already appearing around his neck. The markings of that woman's slender fingers and palm imprinted on his pale skin burned as a reminder that he almost died. Anger flared within me. My mind showing me a flashback of Mek, seeing her touching him the way she did.

Mek tried to ask me if I was okay but I hushed him. Ears perking up at the conversation outside. They were whispering, but I could hear them regardless.

“She threw Widowmaker down into the ground and cracked the cement!” the gruff voice sounded like he hissed through his teeth as he repeated what he said before.

“That's not something any normal human can do.” the gorilla spoke up.

Shit.

“How can that be possible Winston?” the female was hoping to find answers.

“There are many possibilities and conclusions for this but me and Mercy would need to run tests. That’s the only way we can be certain to get effective results.” the gorilla seemed excited.

So the monkey’s name is ‘Winston’. But who the fuck is Mercy?

“You both understand that we need to take them to the facility.”

“Ana, we can’t just bring in people who we don’t even know. The girl is nothing but trouble! And she has a shitty attitude.” He scoffed at the last part.

Hm… Well, at least I know the woman’s name too. That and the Soldier guy is an asshole.

“Soldier 76, you have to keep in mind that both that young man and young woman saved your life.” Ana scolded the grown man. “They would have never contacted us through your com device which was turned off, and you would either be in Talons hands being tortured or worse… they could have killed you off in the alleyway then and there.”

“Talon will be targeting those two for what they did. They know that you’re here and that backup most likely came. If we don’t do something, they’ll come back for them to get some answers.” Winston jumped in. “We could also use the extra help. We have the whole world to save and very few people who have answered the recall for Overwatch.”

Overwatch?

The old soldier let out a frustrated sigh. It was two against one and they threw in all they’ve got to strengthen their side of the argument. What did he mean by they needed the help? I already knew they would be coming back for Mek. I thought of that outcome earlier when I was guarding the front of the store. I want to come up with something to keep him safe but bringing him along with me is just as dangerous. He is in no way safer with me than he is alone here waiting for Talon to show up. I made sure never to let my hazardous problems follow me to Mek. It's one of the many reasons why I go from place to place. Always being on the run isn’t something I want for Mek. My lifestyle isn’t for him. Not when he has so much to offer.

Mek placed an ear on the door just to my left. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration. My thoughts vanished as I stared at him lifting up one eyebrow.

“How can you hear their conversation?” he pulled away from the door. “Apparently, you can hear them but I can't.”

“I was trying to listen but I couldn't.”

“Bullshit, Kai!” he finally raised his voice at me. My surprise was internal, refusing to let it surface. “I know you're different! I noticed all those signs you always brushed off and act like it’s nothing!”

I didn't answer. My eyes bore into his angered ones. Not being able to turn away. I've never seen him this way before. The stress, the fact that he almost died, and the possibility of him leaving behind his beloved shop was getting to him now. There was no more room for being calm. It was his turn. To finally let out all those negative emotions. Leaving it to me to be the one that needs to be relaxed for both our sake. Me screaming and giving my usual attitude won't do any good.

“What are you hiding?” his voice faded off during the end. Completely giving up on himself to get something out of me. 

“The less you know, the better. It's safer for you that way.” I looked down. Feeling somewhat guilty that I didn't give him what he wanted.

No longer being able to bear the disappointed look he was giving me, I kept my gaze away. But I still felt his eyes burning a hole through my head. There was a knock on the door and I was the first one to walk out. Meks steps following behind me at a distance.

“I have a suggestion that can benefit us all.” Winston had a slight smile on his face as we waited for him to continue.

“We want both of you to join us in Overwatch.”

“Overwatch!?” Mek almost choked on the word with how unexpected the offer was. “But it’s…”

“Illegal. Yes we know. There are many things in this world that still pose a threat and we want to be the ones who fight to protect. Whether people see it or not.” Winston showed off how proud he was over the decision. “Of course, the choice is yours to make.”

“I would love to work with you guys!” Mek stood over shaking everyone’s hand. Anyone can tell how honored he felt to be in the presence of these people.

I didn’t know much about this Overwatch group. Just that they put an end in the Omnic War which was a huge deal many years ago. Mek sometimes brought it up. That’s how I ended up finding out. His parents forced him to go to medical school but he wanted to be a hero just like this group back in the day. Mek quit medical school and moved here to work on his dream to invent and repair.

I hadn’t realized that they had been looking at me. Red visor, 2 pairs of brown eyes and Mek’s blue eyes on me.

“I refuse.”

“What?!” Mek was offended by my answer.

“Do you know how many people who would have killed to join Overwatch?” Soldier barked at me.

“Then why don’t you go ask them?” I deadpanned. “I’m not interested in running around playing ‘Soldier’ like some people do.”

Stop acting like a bitch to make it easier to walk away...

“You fucking brat.” Soldier tightened his fists at his sides and I smirked.

I ripped off the bandage from my nose realizing the bruising is completely gone and flicked it in his direction.

Don’t walk away from Mek.

“Anywho…” I dragged out the word in a sing-song voice before speaking in a deadly serious tone. “I’m out.”

I turned my back to them and headed for the door. Ready to leave this stupid situation behind me. Leaving now will make it easier to hide my tracks. I might become a target for that woman. I know she’s going to want to come after me because of what I did.

The little voice in my head tried speaking up as if trying to warn me but my irritation and anger over myself kept me from listening. Ignoring my conscious altogether.

I took long and rushed strides. Hand on the front door. Ready to go. Then I stopped in my tracks. A realization hit me like a train. I’m not going to see Mek anymore. He’s going to be off doing good for the world and I’ll be on the run, selfishly trying to survive for my own sake. I was still frozen in place. Unable to move and go out he door. I looked over my shoulder. The figures standing quietly there.

“You guys better take care of Mek or else.” I threatened them before I rushed out the door.

I made a sharp left where I made my way quickly down the sidewalk. Tears were slipping down my cheeks. Tears I didn’t know I had. I assumed they dried up a long time ago. The water continued to flow even after I found a cab to take me back to the motel that was 2 hours away from the building. The omnic driving the cab was concerned. Constantly asking me if I was okay. But I couldn’t speak. Trying to force out anything in my throat and past my lips would make me break down even more than I already am. My voice would waver and crack. Throwing me into a sobbing fit that I don’t want to let surface.

The cab ride felt like my own personal ride to hell that lasted too long but eventually the vehicle pulled into the parking lot of the shitty place. I paid the Omnic and rushed up the stairs to get to my room on the second floor. Paying no mind to the woman giving a man a blowjob underneath the stairway on the side of building. I scanned the keycard over the scanner and the door flew open on its own. The door closed when I walked in and I lifted up my knee then swung my leg backwards to kick the metallic door out of anger. I sighed trying to calm myself down and locked the door. Not wasting anymore time, I stood by the end of the bed and dropped my body onto the faded red sheets. The last thing I saw was the sign that was directly outside of my room flashing on and off. Leaving a red tint casting into my room repeatedly. I finally gave out. Going into a deep sleep and finally getting the rest my body was begging me for all these hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop.


	4. Chapter 4

***

The hissing sound of a machine pulled me out of the unconscious state I was in. The bright light of the room can be seen through the skin over my eyes. I couldn't close my eye hard enough to keep that light away. My hands reach out to the metal edges of a small doorway in front of me. I pulled myself up into a sitting position. Opening and closing my eyelids, my vision not being able to get accustomed to the lighting fast enough.

I struggled keeping my body standing up once I was out of the pod. Squinting my eyes as I inhaled and exhaled, trying to not let my disoriented mind make me panic.

“Finally.” A deep menacing voice called out.

If Death had a voice I'd imagine that's exactly what it sounds like.

“Who are you?” my voice was hoarse from just waking up.

The person was nowhere to be seen. A single light bulb hung loosely on the ceiling above me, it swaying faintly back and forth. The darkness outside the ray of light surrounding me was so thick that I couldn’t see the area around me. 

Whoever was hiding in the dark gave a menacing laugh. Echoing all around me that I couldn’t pinpoint exactly where it was coming from.

“Show yourself!”

The shadows straight ahead of me looked like they were moving. I swear I could see the darkness dancing and twirling around as if it were calling out to me. My feet moved on their own until I reached the edge of the spotlight. Not daring to step out. Feeling as if the light is the only thing keeping me safe. A barrier of some sort to keep the monsters at bay.

“You’re mine!” the voice boomed from in front of me. It was rough, almost inhuman.  
I tried to back away but something wrapped itself around my ankles and pulled my legs right out from under me. My back slamming on to the ground and dragging me away. The darkness swallowing me whole.

***

I sat up from the bed gasping. Waking up from another nightmare in cold sweat. My breathing steadies when I saw the familiar motel room. Finding it empty and it was just me by myself. 

It’s been the same thing for the past 2 years. My mind always brings up the same situation. Nightmares of the man that’s searching for me. I took the dream as sign.

I need to leave now.

I gripped the damp sheets due to the sweating and threw them off of me. My legs swung over to edge and darted for the bathroom. Rinsing myself off, I began cleaning myself with the cheap soap and shampoo sitting on the side of the shower stand. I grabbed the clothing I scrubbed and cleaned by hand that I laid out to dry all around the bathroom throughout the night. I quickly changed and ran for the door reaching for my messenger bag.

Opening the door, the light blinded me temporarily. Making me throw a hand in front of my face, shielding my eyes from the intensity of the bright sun. My vision focused fast to expose the view of the lively city of Dorado. It was 2 in the afternoon and there was so many beings filling the streets. The music was booming. Colorful decoration like piñatas and banners hung beautifully all around. It was a busy day for Mexico. Everyone was celebrating Festival de la Luz. A big deal for the people that represented how they pulled through from the Omnic War.

I began my walk. I popped on my earphones and blasted the music in my ears even though it didn’t do a good job from blocking all the outside noise. I made my way around the crowd of people. Being careful not to bump into someone and not letting people crash into me. So many kind of stands were placed along the sidewalk. Anyone could buy food, beverages, gifts, and even alcohol if you find the right stand you're looking for.

I passed by a few shops. Debating on whether getting something to eat or skipping lunch. I stopped in my tracks when a vibration went off in my bag. I looked for the device as I spotted my M48 Cyclone Dagger. Those blue eyes and that smile appeared in my head for a second but I pushed away the memory. I pulled out a cheap burner phone and quickly swiped through the screen. A message from an unknown number contacted me.

Unknown: Tengo un trabajo listo para hoy en la nochesita.

Going on vacation. :K

I replied right away to the sender that was offering a job for me to do tonight. I was already on the move to the next country. Most likely Canada. So there's no more room for jobs.

A ding went off again.

Unknown: We'll keep in touch muñeca.

I locked the phone and slipped in my bag. My eyes wandered to a random figure then entered a shop to my right. The opening of the door gave a view of an old gentleman sitting in chair. In front of him was an omnic sitting on a stool. His posture was hunched over as the man dug around into a slot in his back where gears and wires were exposed. The omnic turned his head to look at me before the figure that walked in closed the door and I could no longer see them.

It immediately reminded me of Mek. A pressure formed in my chest at the thought of him. Remembering how I would walk in sometimes and find him working on an Omnic who needed repairing or some kind of help. How long has it been since the incident with Overwatch? It's been a little over two years. The last thing I remember was Mek finally showing all those negative feelings. Anger, disappointment and frustration all merging together in those blue eyes of his.

I did go back. The first few times led me to a locked building filled with his things still inside but Mek nowhere to be found. A few months ago was the last time I visited. All that's left was an empty building with a lease hologram sign over the door. That's when I knew all hope for seeing him was gone and my heart broke. Hating the idea of losing the only person that cared so much for me and vice versa.

I sighed. Imagining letting out the feelings of sadness through the air I forced out of my lungs. I continued my walk. It had been 20 minutes of walking and still no sign of any cab available. There weren't any vehicles in sight after more observation. I figured it was due to the festival that had everything else shutting down for the day to party. No one was working. Everyone casually walking by like they have no care in the world. Some beer bottles lying about and an occasional lonely guitar resting against the cement walls or stairs. There was no way I would be able to find a way out any time and it irritated me that I needed to go now.

I quickly found a spot to rest in the main plaza of the city. A monument with four plaques around it had Spanish writing on it. Reminding those of the day this city made it through some dark times. A light at the top shined brightly even through the sunny day such as this. Wires of little lights extending in different directions and attached to many buildings.

Those are going to look beautiful during the night.

I brought out my phone once again. Staring at the screen and catching sight of my green eyes in the reflection, I whisper “fuck it” to myself.

I'll take this last job for now. :K

Unknown: Muy bueno muñeca. I knew you would come around.

The details. :K 

Unknown: Straight to the point as always.

Unknown: I need you to pick up a package for me. Un amigo importante will be meeting you at a disclosed location. Not just anyone can get in.

Consider it done. :K

Unknown: Esperate muñeca. This important “amigo” is really dangerous.

Aw, you actually care about me. :K

Unknown: Out of all my employees, eres mi favorita.

How much this time? :K

Unknown: Esta vez… te doy 50k.

You cheap fuck. :K

Unknown: I love it when you’re feisty.

Out of all my employers, eres mi favorito. :K

Unknown: Jajaja!

Unknown: I'll send you the location in a few hours.

I scoffed. I've worked for this flirty man for so many years yet I have never seen him once. He’s my employer for when I come around here in Dorado. He's found me in some other places but it's mainly when I come back here. All I have to do is get a burner phone and he finds out my number right away. It’s weird but it makes things a lot easier for me. No needing to do the usual interviews for a shitty job of waiting tables. He’s always pays well too.

After many hours of waiting and hanging around the plaza enjoying the simple entertainment on the streets, the sun had just set and the phone went off. I received the directions. Taking me to a place called Castillo. A fort by the bay of Dorado. On the way over to the place, the number of people were quickly diminishing. Nobody really hanging around these parts. But after getting the details I’m not surprised. It mentioned the hang out of the infamous gang, Los Muertos, in the old fort. I followed the trails of graffiti and made my way down a set of stairs. The paint sprayed on the walls were bright in color. Ranging from neon yellow, pink, green, purple and blue. My eye landed on a specific image. A purple skull on the brown wicket gate. That icon stood out more than the rest and it made me curious.

A few people stood around. Laughing and talking amongst the music that they had coming out of small speaker right by them. The lights were very dim that made the paint on their faces glow faintly. Exposing the skulls designs around the eyes and above the mouth. Even bones were painted along their arms and chest.

Their conversation ceased as I approached one of the men. They gave me drunk glares and hand gestures.

“Que quieres?” the man with the yellow paint spoke up. He had a nearly finished beer in his hand with his body leaning against the wall.

“I’m here for some business.” I said as I looked directly at the man.

“Hm, I hope it’s the kind where we can have some fun.” this time it was the man with green paint on his skin. His voice had a thick spanish accent. “Juega conmigo y te voy a tratar bien.”

They all erupted in loud laughter. I was clearly unamused by all this as I stood there with my arms crossed. This is the part where I give them the codeword my employer told me to give them. Something about them taking me seriously when I said it. He says that it always works when his employees would use it.

“Sombra.”

I said and they completely shut up. With wide eyes they exchanged glances with one another. The man that had been quiet the entire time with pink paint on him nodded his head towards the direction of the gate. Gesturing me to follow him closer it. He banged on it with a specific rhythm before the gate opened up wide. The music from the speaker outside was now drowned out by the same song coming from inside the building. Except the song coming inside from the building was way louder. The building must be heavily soundproof since you can’t hear it until the gate opens. Bodies were rubbing up against each other in the dark area. Shades of lights flashed exposing the painted covered bodies making it seem like it was actually skeletons dancing all around. Holograms of weird symbols and trippy visuals appeared on the ceilings that went with the flow of the music There was a heavy smoke escaping, smelling like weed and cigarettes. The place looked like some kind of underground club. I was about to take a step inside when the man held out his hand in front of me. Making me stop in my tracks. I looked up at his face with an eyebrow raised. Then looked down at the item in his hand. When he opened the container, it revealed a neon blue paint. Not realizing he was waiting for my permission to paint my face, I nodded my head quickly. He placed his index and middle finger in the substance and carefully glided them around my face. He traced them slowly down my neck and over my collar bone, highlighting some of the bones on me to give me a similar look that he had. He closed the lid and placed it away in his pocket. He walked over to his buddies and waved his hand, shooing me away to continue into the building. I guess there was no getting in without this stuff on my damn face.

I stepped in and the wicket gate closed immediately behind me. My foot accidentally kicked an empty bottle of tequila that slide over to a woman who was dancing away with some guy. They didn’t even notice. Just continued to move their bodies to the beat. The dark ambiance in this place was what I really liked out of everything. If only I could stop by to play a little. But this was a job. No time for jumping in and having fun. I sighed as began to make my way around the crowd. The smoke in the air began to fill my lungs, not affecting me at all. The music however, reverberated through the walls and bounced back in my body. The hypnotizing beat making me start to sway my hips side to side.

My eyes scanned the area. Currently aware of the men standing along the walls of the building with weapons in hand. They were casually speaking with other guests, some even making out with woman or dancing with them.

Ha. Shitty guard service.

I even spotted several omnics who also had paint all over them.

Interesting.

I made my way across the room and noticed a doorway heavily guarded by men who were actually doing their job right. They were bigger, and more intimidating. Looking out across the dancefloor and the big bar that was on the right side of the wall. The man in the middle looked straight at me when I finally made it past the big moving crowd and pointed at me. I walked over to him where he stood there, silently observing. He patted me down and stepped aside when he was done. Letting me gain access to the dark room that showed no hint of light. I looked back the man, wondering if he was going to explain some type of instructions. He just glared down at me saying absolutely nothing. I rolled my eyes and walking into the room. I just went with my gut and continued going straight, not caring about the risk of bumping into anything. After walking a few feet with the EDM music slowly fading behind me I was comprehending that this wasn’t a room but a hallway. A dim light appearing by the end of it. My pace quickened and when I finally reached the end of it, I stepped into the actual room. It was like a VIP section for the club. The same dark ambiance was given off like the other side of the building but this wasn’t as loud. The music was also different. More like Deep House instead of EDM. Some people didn’t even bother looking away. A woman was snorting a line of coke off the table next to an omnic who had horns on his head. Another woman was straddling some other guys lap, doing a dirty dance that these other group of dudes were drooling over on the sidelines. The man that was unfazed by the lap dance he was receiving, made eye contact with me. A wide smile spread across his face and it made the paint on his face look terrifying.. The teeth adding onto the creepiness of it. He shoved the woman off of him. The man was tall and dark, the paint looking more bright against his skin than the others. Except, his paint was white. No one else here had white paint. Which makes me assume he was most likely the leader or one of them at least.

I stood in the center of the room. The white painted man stretched his arms out and gestured to the entire room.

“Welcome, preciosa.” He gave a slight bow when he halted a few feet away from me. “Can I get you anything? Drugs? Weapons? Sex?”

The offers were obviously bad and illegal but he sounded like he genuinely wanted to please me. Just like any other host would try to talk and act with all his guests. His whole vibe was welcoming and friendly but I brushed it all off like it was nothing and ignored his kind offers.

“I’m here to-”

“I know who you are AND why you’re here.” He closed the gap between us, I could feel the body heat of the man towering over me, his head leaning close to my face. I refused to let him terrorize me into thinking he can make me cower over his closeness.

“Is that so?” I furrowed my eyebrows and glared into his eyes, showing no hint of fear.

He hummed in response at my reaction and turned to walk back to his table. He took a hold of a small item but didn’t return to his spot in front of me. I placed my hands in my pocket impatiently. Leaning my body weight on my left leg while I tapped my right foot. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the tapping sound.

“So where’s my payment for this?” I could feel a deadly smile plastered on his face even though he had his back turned to me.

“There was nothing mentioned about you getting something for this.” I spoke out in irritation.

“Ah, well then…” the man pulled out a knife out of his pocket and faced me. “Looks like we have a problem.”

His face changed from friendly to deadly serious. He used the tip of his knife to scratch the side of his temple before placing the small black object back onto the table. The woman and men were now still. Sitting in the chairs and booths. All eyes on me.

“I wasn't instructed on anything else other than bringing whatever the fuck that is back with me.” I couldn't hide the irritation in my voice even if I tried.

“Oh? Are you getting angry? Imagine how I feel.” he leaned over and gave the girl he shoved off of him earlier a deep kiss before continuing. “Some chica shows up in my home and expects free shit. Asi no son las cosas.”

“Look, I don't need this whole villain dialogue. If you're going to threaten me, then threaten me. If you want to try to kill me, I invite you to try. But I'm not leaving this fucking place without that thing.” I pointed lazily over to the table behind him.

He laughed a humorless laugh as he walked back to me. Standing so damn close to me like before. The tip of his knife grazed over my jaw and down my neck. A few men in the back chuckled quietly. Waiting for things to escalate. I never faltered. Looking him dead in the eyes again. Showing no fear. No interest at his tiny little weapon.

“Vamos a mirar que tan bueno eres.” he bit his lip seductively. His voice dripped with lust. 

I looked away. Confused and uncomfortable that something like this was happening to me. The way I lived my life never really left room for this kind of stuff so how am I supposed to react?

He took it further by snaking an arm around my waist and letting his hand sit in the middle of my lower back. He pressed my body against his and his nose grazed against my cheek. Trying to place his lips against mine.

A whistle of approval over the situation that was unfolding before everyone was the last thing I heard when I saw red. I was triggered once again. My anger taking over me. I grabbed his arm that held the knife and twisted it around. Shifting our bodies so that he was now facing his back to me. I squeezed his wrist hard, but not enough to break it. Just enough to make him hiss in pain and let the weapon go. When he did, I forcefully slammed his body onto a nearby table and held him down. Everyone stood up and pointed a gun in my direction all in sync. They were ready to pull the trigger and shoot me down when a laugh erupted from the man under my grip. He waved his free hand in the air. Signaling the men and women in the entire room. They all looked tense, glancing around at each other but eventually they aimed their guns down to the ground reluctantly.

“I can see why you're the favorite now.” he finished his laughter. He must be close to my employer. And they must have talked recently considering he mentioned something we discussed in our messages just earlier in the day.

He straightened his body, holding onto his wrist as he squeezed it a few times. He smiled down at me with an amused expression. Not showing any signs of negative emotions over what I did to him. The white painted man motioned for the woman who had given him the lap dance and kiss earlier making her bring him the device without ever breaking eye contact with me. He bit his lower lip and I felt flustered over that.

He simply gave a cocky smile. The man reached out to grab the device. Placing it between two fingers and lifting it up between us. I reached out. Trying to take the very thing that would let me walk out of here now only for him to quickly retract his hand. Making me grasp the air in front of us. I huffed in anger and he held it out again and didn't pull away this time when I went to snatch it more aggressively. I stomped out of the room, hearing his chuckle fading away behind me as I made my way through the dark hallway.

I pushed past the big guard and through the crowd once again. Hearing the music had changed from EDM to some other type of dance music. I looked at the man in charge of opening the wicket gate and he placed his hand over a screen that read his print. The device scanned it and the light went from red to green. The exit in front if me shook open and I walked out. The set of men outside were different. Probably taking shifts to guard the outside. They didn’t bother stopping their conversation like the others did but they did continue to stare at me while I was trying to wipe off the paint off my face with the sleeve of my coat.

My phone went off. I grabbed it from my back pocket and read the message that flashed on the screen.

Unknown: Mi amigo te quiere meter en Los Muertos. He's taken quite a liking to you.

No interested. :K

Unknown: I knew you wouldn't break up with me over that guy jajaja.

I can barely stand you let alone that guy. :K

Unknown: Te quiero tambien, muñeca.

Where should I drop off the item this time? :K

Unknown: Keep walking. Turn in the next alley just a up ahead. It's a dead end.

Okay 1)That's creepy as fuck. And 2) Is this the day I finally get to meet you? :K

There was no reply after that and I had an uneasy feeling about it.


End file.
